candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Funky Farm
Not to be confused with Funny Farm, the 17th Dreamworld episode. - | shard = Level 1882 | characters = Pete | champion = Fishy Fixer | new = on that spawns every two moves in in levels with regular candy orders | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Licorice Luna | previous2 = Licorice-Luna.png | next = Kooky Kingdom | next2 = Kooky-Kingdom.png }} Story Pete tries to fix the broken weather vane found at the roof of the Chocolate Barn, but he doesn't have the proper materials. Tiffi helps him by replacing the vane with a jelly fish. New things *Technically, no new elements are added, but in level 1891, +5 candies can be found on a conveyor belt. *Level 1895 is the first candy order level with magic mixers that spawn every two moves. It's also the first level where the magic mixers can encase licorice swirls in marmalade every two moves. Levels This is a very hard episode. However, this episode feature two harsh levels such as 1883 and 1893 and some hard-very hard ones such as Level 1881, 1887 and 1895. All levels in this episode rate all difficulties, except none, nearly impossible and variable, like Truffle Terrace. Overall, this episode is much easier than previous episode, Licorice Luna due to easy levels after some nerfs! Gallery Story= EP127 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1881 Reality.png|Level 1881 - |link=Level 1881 Level 1882 Reality.png|Level 1882 - |link=Level 1882 Level 1883 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1883 - |link=Level 1883 Level 1884 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1884 - |link=Level 1884 Level 1885 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1885 - |link=Level 1885 Level 1886 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1886 - |link=Level 1886 Level 1887 Reality.png|Level 1887 - |link=Level 1887 Level 1888 Reality.png|Level 1888 - |link=Level 1888 Level 1889 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1889 - |link=Level 1889 Level 1890 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1890 - |link=Level 1890 Level 1891 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1891 - |link=Level 1891 Level 1892 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1892 - |link=Level 1892 Level 1893 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1893 - |link=Level 1893 Level 1894 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1894 - |link=Level 1894 Level 1895 Reality.png|Level 1895 - |link=Level 1895 |-| Champion title= Fishy Fixer.png|Champion title|link=Fishy Fixer Episode 127 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 127 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Funkyfarm.png|Episode icon Trivia *The episode background takes place exactly at the Chocolate Barn. *This episode almost shares the name of the 17th Dreamworld episode, Funny Farm, with only one consonant difference, which changes with the letter "K". **This episode also shares its first word with Dreamworld episodes, Funky Factory and Funky Fortress. *This episode continues the trend of having jelly and ingredients levels in odd-numbered episodes. **This also breaks the trend of having 3 ingredients levels or fewer after Honey Highlands, this has four of them. *This episode breaks the trend of having mixed levels. *Like Milky Marina, this episode contains three timed levels. *Sugar chests are absent in this episode, along with jelly fish, coconut wheels, lucky candies, and candy frogs. *Despite jelly fish being in the background of the episode's design, not a single level contains any jelly fish. **This used to be the hardest episode in the game before heavy nerf (and buff in some levels) and releasing of Cavity Cave. *Like Marmalade Meadow, the former hardest level in this episode ( ) became the easiest after a huge nerf. *This episode contains a part of a hell's cluster (1874-1884). Category:World Thirty-Three Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Very hard episodes Category:Extremely hard episodes